Tablet computers are configured for on-screen input via an electronic pen. The tablet computer may be held by a user or, if a user desires to use the tablet computer without holding it (e.g., to enable multi-tasking or due to fatigue from supporting the tablet for extended periods of time), the user may rest the tablet computer on a support surface, such as a desk or tabletop. However, once laid down, the tablet computer is not necessarily in the best position to facilitate use and/or viewing thereof.